


I can't hear nothing 'cause I got my head up in the clouds

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Wedding Planner Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is forever grateful to Laura Hale for coming to him thirteen months ago with her speech of “I didn’t really want to hire a wedding planner but we tried to plan it ourselves and safe to say nobody in my family can plan the wedding I want, can you?”, because twelve months ago Stiles met Derek Hale for the first time and nine months ago he slept with him for the first time and now they’re at the reception of Laura’s wedding and Derek Hale is about to give him a blowjob in a spare room across the hallway of said reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't hear nothing 'cause I got my head up in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Day three and can I just say it always takes me forever to write sex scenes even just blow job scenes so I'm kind of proud of this actually. 
> 
> Title from "Jerk It Out" by the Caesars.

“Fuck,” Stiles whispers as Derek pushes him up against a wall in the room he’s just pulled him into.

“Yeah,” Derek responds with a huff of a laugh, immediately going for Stiles’ neck, “That’s the general idea.”

“Derek,” Stiles groans, reaching his hands up touch Derek’s hips, stomach, “Your sister and her new husband and the rest of your family are out there celebrating a marriage and I’m supposed to be out there too – ” He cuts off at Derek’s hands sliding down his chest, pulling his shirt from where its tucked into his suit pants.

“Derek,” he tries again, “I am the wedding planner, I have to be out there to make sure nothing goes wrong – ”

“I am entirely confident in my ability to get you off in five minutes or less,” Derek informs him, and Stiles thinks about telling him not to let it go to his head but it’s _true_ and anyway, Derek is already undoing his belt, and Stiles can feel himself rapidly hardening in his pants, just like always when he’s around Derek.

Stiles is forever grateful to Laura Hale for coming to him thirteen months ago with her speech of “I didn’t really want to hire a wedding planner but we tried to plan it ourselves and safe to say nobody in my family can plan the wedding I want, can you?”, because twelve months ago Stiles met Derek Hale for the first time and nine months ago he slept with him for the first time and now they’re at the reception of Laura’s wedding and Derek Hale is about to give him a blowjob in a spare room across the hallway of said reception.

Life is pretty good.

“I swear to god if I get any come on this suit,” is what Stiles says instead as Derek gets on his knees, to which Derek responds with a snicker. The rehearsal, and the subsequent rehearsal dinner, had been untraditionally done three nights before the wedding itself, and a half hour before it was set to start Derek had dragged Stiles off and they’d both gotten back just ten minutes before, a very obvious wet mark on the lower front of Stiles’ (unfortunately) black shirt from the two of them trying to wash it, and it had dried into a very obvious white stain.

Derek pulls Stiles’ dick out as his laugh dies off, and Stiles sucks in a breath at the feeling of Derek’s _hands_ , which he has come to greatly appreciate over the past few months (the things that man can do with those hands – Stiles could probably literally get himself off more than once just thinking about them), but even they have _nothing_ on the feeling of Derek’s mouth on his dick.

“Fuck,” Stiles moans as Derek deep throats him, something he’s good at, fuck, what even _is_ Derek. Derek hums around him, a twitch of his face to show that he’s smiling, eyes gleaming as he looks up at Stiles, who is amazed as he always is when it comes to sex with Derek. Derek pulls back then, dragging his tongue along the underside of Stiles’ cock as he does so, and Stiles throws his head back far enough it hits the wall behind him lightly.

It’s over (not surprisingly) quickly, as it always is when Derek sets his mind to it, Stiles coming and Derek easily swallowing it all, careful to let any come slip out onto Stiles’ pristine (although now a little wrinkled) suit, as requested. He sighs as he pulls off, giving a couple more licks to make sure everything is cleaned off before tucking Stiles back into his underwear.

“D’ya want – ” Stiles starts as Derek gets on his feet again, but Derek shakes his head, cupping Stiles’ head and pulling him in for a short kiss, before whispering in his ear.

“Later,” he breaths, and Stiles shivers at the feeling, “After the reception, after we’re all done taking care of everything, I’m going to take you back to my place.”

“And you’re going to fuck me?” Stiles asks, maybe a bit hopefully, and Derek pulls back, eyes twinkling.

“And I’m going to fuck you so well you won’t want to get up in the morning,” he promises, and Stiles can’t and doesn’t want to hold back his grin at that, because staying over at each other’s places, _that_ was actually a rather recent development. It gave him hope, and promise, that this was becoming something beyond casual sex.

Derek smiles back, widely, and after retucking his shirt and another quick kiss they leave the room, to find Cora Hale standing in the hall, looking up from her phone to stare judgingly at them. Stiles just smiles politely back.

He’s done a hundred different weddings, some of them beyond stressful and ones he was more than glad to be done with when they were over, but as the reception stretches on, he can safely say he’s never been quite so excited for the end of a wedding.

Or, he thinks as he looks over the room to make sure everything is going as planned and spots Derek on the dancefloor with an adorable little cousin of his, even for the end of a _day_.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) and [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> feel free to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it, it's always greatly appreciated.


End file.
